Meaning of Love
by AnimeAngel
Summary: *Chapter Three is up!* Princess Sakura of Japan is sent to China to wed the future Emperor, Xiaolang. Will these two find true love, or doomed love?
1. Welcome to China

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Never did, never will. So don't sue, 'kay?

The Meaning of Love  
By AnimeAngel

The sound of horses and people talking was what she heard. But she blocked all those out. She could only hear and remember that conversation that changed her life.

  
_"You wished to see me father?" Sakura asked. Her father was sitting on the throne and her mother and brother were next to him. _

_"Sakura," Emperor Fujitaka said. "As you know, I have been negotiating with the Emperor of China."_

_Sakura nodded. "Yes father, I know."_

_"The Emperor of China wishes...for you to marry his son Xiaolang, future emperor of China," Fujitaka said._

_Sakura gasped. "Father, surely you said no!" she exclaimed._

_Fujitaka shook his head. "I said yes," he said, "For it might be a key to linking our countries. If you marry Xiaolang, our countries would be in a way, uniting."_

_"F-Father!" Sakura felt her heart sinking and spirits falling._

_"Sakura," her mother, Empress Nadeshiko said gently. "You are the youngest child and our only daughter. We love you dearly...but as you know, your brother Touya is heir to the throne. He will become Emperor. You would've had to marry anyway. Besides, Xiaolang is a kind gentleman and he will treat you good."_

_"B-But..."_

_"Sakura," Fujitaka said firmly. "The decision has been made. You are going to China tomorrow to meet their royal family."_

  
At that moment, Sakura's bright smile faded and she felt her heart breaking.

"Sakura-hime, we have arrived."

Sakura looked around her. _The Forbidden City,_ she thought. "It's beautiful," she said, looking around. _But I do not wish to live here,_ she thought.

_Am I ready? _ Sakura sighed. "As I'll never be." She was then escorted into where the room where the Emperor, Empress, and Prince were waiting. She looked down as she felt the eyes of the royal family stare at her, looking her over. She felt uncomfortable and nervous. 

"So...this is the princess of Japan?" went the cold voice of Xiaolang. "She's not that impressive."

Sakura felt her cheeks redden. If it had been any other person, she would have yelled at them or had them removed. But this was no ordinary person; it was the Prince of China.

"Xiaolang, ta shi hen mei," Empress Yelan said. "Ta jiang zhou yi ge hao de hou." (Xiaolang, she is very pretty. She will make a good empress."

Xiaolang rolled his eyes. "Whatever mother," he said. "Princess Sakura," he said. "Welcome to China."

"Xiaolang," the Emperor said. "Why don't you and the princess get acquainted?" Xiaolang scoffed but walked over to the nervous princess. "Come with me then." He walked outside to the garden, Sakura following him. When they reached a fountain, Syaoran turned around and faced her. "What's so special about this one?" he said. "You may be a princess, but that's nothing imperssive if you don't look the part."

"..." Sakura couldn't help but glare at her so-called husband-to-be. She was shocked that someone could be so cold. "Umm...China is beautiful. The palace is magnificent," Sakura said.

"...Don't make yourself too comfortable." Sakura stared at him. Then, she couldn't help but retort, "I didn't want to come here anyway, so I won't!"

Xiaolang smirked. "You're so polite, are you princess?" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Sakura glared. "You shouldn't talk yourself," she snapped. "You're so cold and cruel!"

Xiaolang smirked and then started heading inside. Then he said, "I'd rather be cold than to be a pathetic fool in love."

----------

"Hmph!" Sakura paced around in the grand room that was now her bed chamber. "That prince! He sure doesn't act like one! He is so impolite!"

"Princess, he really isn't that bad," one of the servants, Tomoyo, said. She had been assigned to be Sakura's personal servant and to attend to her needs. She was a cheerful young girl who had been born in Japan. The 2 became friends after just meeting.

"Really Tomoyo?" Sakura asked. "If he is truly kind inside but is trying to hide that for some reason, he is a very good preformer!" she said sarcastically.

"Princess, do give him a chance," Tomoyo said. "The prince is just lonely and needs a friend. The only friend he has ever actually had was his cousin, Meiling. But she is arrogant and watches over her cousin like a hawk. You shall meet her tonight, at the dinner."

"Lovely," Sakura said. "Who else shall I meet?"

"You shall me the prince's sisters as well; Princesses Futtie, Shiefa, Fanren, and Feimei."

"What are they like?" Sakura asked. "Are they kind and sweet, or like Xiaolang?"

"Please Sakura-hime," Tomoyo said, "Do not think bad of the prince yet. Give him some time."

Sakura frowned but sighed. "All right, I don't have much of a choice anyway. I highly doubt that father will be pleased if I went back home against his orders."

"Anyway, we'd better get you ready for the dinner," Tomoyo said. "You have to make a good impression." She grinned. "I have the perfect outfit for you to wear!" She went to her room, which was connected to Sakura's. Several moments later, she returned with a beautiful light pink dress with little cherry blossoms on it. "When I heard about you and learned I was to attend to you, I made this dress. Do you like it?" she asked, hopeful.

Sakura gasped. "It's lovely!" she exclaimed. "Tomoyo-san, you have a gift indeed!"

Tomoyo grinned. "Call me Tomoyo-chan," she said. "If you wish," she added hastily. Sakura smiled.

"Arigato Tomoyo-chan! I will put this on right away."

----------

"Humph! I cannot believe that aunt and uncle arranged for you to marry the Japanese princess! I was supposed to be your finacée if no one else was! This is so unfair!" Meiling exclaimed. "Why'd they pick her anyway? I would be keeping the blood in the family."

"She is a royal," Xiaolang said. Meiling raised her eybrow.

"You're _defending_ her?"

Xiaolang glared and looked away. "Of course not, I'm not defending her. I'm just defending mother and father's choice. If they chose her, I have no other option."

"Well, I'll see whether this _princess_ is worthy enough to marry you!" Meiling declared. 

"Here's your chance. She's entering right now." Xiaolang replied. Meiling turned around and saw Sakura entering, wearing the lovely gown. She frowned as she examined Sakura briefly.

"This is the bride-to-be of Xiaolang? Hah!" Meiling said in a loud voice. "She is too skinny and her posture is bad!" 

Sakura flushed and then whispered to Tomoyo, "Who is that?"

"That's Meiling, the prince's cousin," Tomoyo explained.

_Well, I can see the resemblance,_ Sakura thought, watching Meiling scowl as people came up to her and welcomed her to the country.

As the Emperor and Empress were entering, Meiling accidentally said outloud, "The Princess Sakura is the ugliest girl I've ever seen! She doesn't deserve Xiaolang!" Then, she clamped her hand over her mouth. "Oops."

Sakura's eyes filled with tears. _What have I ever done to her!? _ she thought angrily. _Nothing! I didn't **choose** to be in this situation! It was arranged for me too!_

"Meiling!" Empress Yelan exclaimed but as she did, Sakura said, "I'm sorry," and left the room leaving many confused eyes.

"Xiaolang, go after her. She _is_ your future empress," Yelan said, after noticing the scowl her son gave. "Go now!"

"Yes mother," Xiaolang said reluctantly and he followed. 

----------

Sakura ran and ran as fast as she could. She didn't look back, she just kept running. She didn't know where she was going to end up.

Finally, she stopped, panting heavily. The tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was shaking as the wind blew gently against her.

"Why me?" she whispered. Then, she noticed her surroundings.

"Where am I?" she was in some circular area, the wall around her made of stone.

"This is what I feel like," she said. "An injured bird trapped within these stone walls and too weak to leave."

"But an injured bird does eventually heal. What do you plan to do then?" Sakura turned around and glared. "Xiaolang."

Xiaolang smirked. "Running out like that...you call yourself a princess?"

She glared. "I didn't choose to be in this position!" she spat. "I would rather..._die_ than become your empress."

He chuckled slightly. "So hot-tempered...part of your charm, huh?" He started to walk back but then paused for a moment. "By the way, you're in Tiantan, Temple of Heaven. If you were wondering. But I'm sure since you seem to be _so_ smart, you figured that out already." Then, he left.

Sakura glared at the retreating figure and then her attention switched to the wall. "I've heard of this wall," she said. "This wall...is this not Echo Wall?" She walked over to the wall and examined it. "Indeed, it is. Good thing I paid attention to my studies. Of course, I never knew I'd be engaged to such a...horrible man! And to think, he's a prince! Who does he think isn't acting like royalty?" She leaned against the wall and despite her dress getting dirty, slid to the floor.

"I shall never like this," Sakura said. "Never at all. I wish...I could return to my life in China." She sighed. "Why does Xiaolang hate me so!?" she shouted. "Why!? At least I'm willing to become friends or something! What a baka! I hate him!" Then, she gasped slightly and slowly shook her head. "No...if I hate him like how he feels to me, then I shall not be any better than he. I will try to be kind," she said. "I must be. I represent my country and its royal family. I must not let my pride be destroyed and my heart shattered into pieces by a cruel, cold prince!"

While she was lost in her own pain and confusion, she forgot all about Echo Wall. For it was calle that for a reason. The wall was special; if one was to talk on one said, people on the other side would hear them, their voice echoing. And on the other side of the wall was a certain prince of China. Or rather, shocked prince of China.

He was standing still as he listened to the young woman cry. He didn't understand why but he felt shame for bringing upon such misery on a girl...in just one day! _Perhaps,_ he said, _I was too cruel to her. But it's Father and Mother's fault! They shouldn't have arranged this marriage. Otherwise, the princess could be happy in her own country!_ But he knew that he would one day have to marry, and if he could not find anyone he would have to marry his cousin Meiling.

_Meiling watches over me too much, _he thought. _Though she can be kind...sometimes, her pride and stubborness as sometimes too much to bear. I don't think I can stand marrying her...but there is not one girl in this land or anywhere that I love. Can they not undestand that love is for weaklings!? If I am to be a strong and powerful emperor, why must I need love!?_

But then again, he didn't. He could always just get a wife to produce heirs. But he thought that idea was worse than falling in love, to use women just for that purpose. "Do I want love?" he wondered. "Is that why I feel so incomplete inside!?" He violently shook his head. "Never! I've probably been listening to Meiling's foolishness about love too much. I shall be better tomorrow." He then stormed away, already lost in trying to find himself, many hidden emotions suddenly being questioned after he met the Japanese princess.

Sakura blinked as she crept out after Xioalang left. _Xiaolang...is there hope for you yet? Can even you...fall in love? _A determined look slowly formed on her face. _Xiaolang...I want to learn more about you, if I am to become your wife. And I will try my hardest to somewhat fit in...I don't want to go back home in disgrace. At least, I should try..._

~End Chapter 1~

**AnimeAngel:** Ugh, I don't like how this turned out. I had this whole story idea when I was in China but that was a while ago, and the idea's fading. GRR! This didn't turn out as good as I planned! Ah well, I want to get the chapter up anyway before it kills me. -_-;; Well, don't forget to R & R and enjoy!


	2. Sneaking Out

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Never did, never will.

Meaning of Love  
By AnimeAngel  
Chapter Two: Sneaking Out

"Oh Sakura-hime! You're back!" Tomoyo exclaimed as Sakura entered her bedchamber. She wandered outside until she was certain that the dinner was over. _I do not wish to go back there...I think Meiling-san has insulted me enough for the day. _

"Gomen nasai Tomoyo-chan, if I worried you," Sakura said. Tomoyo shook her head. "I'm so relieved you're okay!"

*Knock* *Knock* The door opened to reveal Xiaolang.

"Xiaolang! What brings you here?" Sakura asked, trying to hide her surprise.

He took a deep breath. "I apologize," he said, "For both my cousin and myself. I could've been a little more..._polite_ than how I was. I hope you accept my apologies." He then took a quick bow and then left.

Sakura stared at the door for a long time. _Did Xiaolang just...apologize to me!?_

Tomoyo grinned. _It seems..._ "Princess, I told you to give him a chance!" she said. "Xiaolang-sama isn't really that bad, honestly!"'

"I suppose..." Sakura sighed. "Anyway, Tomoyo-chan, where in Japan did you live?" she questioned.

"Oh...umm..." Tomoyo looked hesitant. _No...not yet, it's still too early._ "Different parts," she said quickly. Sakura looked at her curiously but decided not to push it any further. 

She sat on her bed and lied down upon it. Then she asked, "Tomoyo-chan...what is the rest of China like?"

Tomoyo laughed but then immediately stopped. "Gomen hime, I wasn't laughing at you," she said quickly. Sakura smiled to show that she didn't care and Tomoyo continued. "China is a very big country princess and even I myself have not been _everywhere_. But I think its quite the lovely place...except for certain people whom I think, bring dishonor to the royal family!" She then quickly covered her own mouth. "Eek! I really must be careful of what I say!" she exclaimed. "Sakura-hime...you won't...?"

Sakura smiled warmly. "I would never say anything. I must agree with you," she laughed. _But Xiaolang...he's quite different. One minute he's insulting me and the next, he's apologizing. I never thought that he would...perhaps I really should be kiner towards him._ Then she frowned. _But as for Meiling...well, that's a different story!_

----------

"Xiaolang!" Meiling stormed throughout the garden. Xiaolang was watching her wearily. 

"How could you...apologize!?" Meiling demanded. "Do you _want_ to marry her?"

_If it was my choice, I would not marry period._ "No, but I felt it was my duty to do so," Xiaolang replied.

Meiling glared slightly. "If I was certain, I would almost say you somewhat like her," she said suspiciously.

"Hmph." Xiaolang crossed his arms and frowned. (AN: Almost like Vegeta! *smile*). "I just don't wish for this to happen."

Meiling opened her mouth to say something, but then she was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Enter," Meiling said, irritated. Two servants entered the room. 

"Sorry to interrupt you," one said. "But Empress Yelan has requested your prescence Lady Meiling."

"Fine. I'm sure she wants to talk to me about..._her._" Meiling started for the door but before she left, she said quietly, "Xiaolang...don't be afraid to say what you want...you're a human too and whether you like it or not, you have feelings that count."

Xiaolang stared as the door closed. _Meiling..._

----------

Sakura sighed as the sun's warm rays hit her eyes and woke her up from a peaceful rest. _Another day,_ she sighed, _Of living here. _

A week had passed since she first arrived. She and Xiaolang had been avoiding each other as much as they could, not wishing to communicate any more than they had too. Wherever Xiaolang was, Meiling was right next to him and whenever she saw Sakura, her ruby eyes would narrow and she would glare at the princess. She would also make rue remarks about what Sakura did during the day and who she was around.

Sakura spent her time with Tomoyo, them becoming closer and closer friends as time passed. Tomoyo showed her around the palace and though Sakura wasn't permitted to leave the palace grounds, Tomoyo told her all about China outside of the palace walls.

"All the people are quite kind," Tomoyo said. "I think you would like it out there."

Sakura sighed. "Out there. You make it seem as though I have never seen out there. At home, I was allowed to go out as long as the guards came along with me. I wasn't shut out from the world like this."

Every day, Sakura would almost just wander around, looking for something to do. Many ladies of the court disliked her, not because of her personality but because she hung out with the servants and to them, those who spend time with the servants are no better than them.

"Princess, did you sleep well?" asked one of the attendents kindly when she entered Sakura's bed chamber. Many servants were cleaning and etc. while Sakura sat on a chair staring outside.

"Yes." _As well as I can around here, _she thought. No matter what, she was very uncomfortable in the palace. Everyone would point at her and whisper and it was quite annoying.

*Slam* A red-faced, panting Tomoyo ran into the room. 

"Tomoyo-chan, daijoubu k-" Sakura started to ask but was interrupted.

"Daidouji!" The head maid, Minmei, stormed over, an look of absolute furry on her face. "How dare you slam and storm into a room of a princess like that! And after being late too! Do you have no respect!?" 

Tomoyo bowed down her head and said, "I'm sorry m'am but I was-"

"Don't give me your excuses! You shall have no dinner tonight and you will do so many extra chores, you won't know what hit you!" Then, the maid turned to Sakura with a fake sweet smile. "I'm sorry _dear princess_ for her rudeness. It won't happen again."

Sakura frowned. "It's quite alright, really. I would truly appreciate it if you granted me the favor of taking back Tomoyo's punishment."

Minmei raised her eyebrow. "But princess," she said in a sugary voice, "This maid has been the most disrespectful. Why, I felt it was my duty as a servant to you to make sure you are given the utmost best treatment and respect. I mean, such a irresponsible maid should not even been in the prescence of such a princess as yourself."

Sakura rolled her eyes slightly and repeated her request without hesitation. Minmei sighed, unable to ignore royal request, and did as she was asked. When she left the room, she shot Tomoyo a icy glare that sent chills up the girl's back.

"Arigato Sakura-hime!" Tomoyo said, and forgeting all about her position and Sakura's, threw her arms around the other girl's neck and laughed out loud. Then, her eyes widened and she quickly jumped back, and bowed. "I mean...arigato for your kindness and I promise, I shall repay you back some how."

Sakura shook her head. "No need...but I do have a question. What seems to be the problem with that maid? I mean, she was downright rude towards you Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo sighed. "That's Minmei, she can be like that. She used to be actually really sweet but she's been yearning to gain Lady Meiling's favor and so in which, is trying to make herself more superior than the rest of us. In fact, she's only "head maid" because Meiling asked her to be." 

"Oh. I see. Well, that explains her rather rude behavior-she reminds me of Meiling." The two girls laughed.

----------

"Ugh!" Sakura walked around the room, throwing her hands in the air and giving a frustrated yell. Meiling had been all day trying to make Sakura look bad or be embarassed and the same was for Minmei. And no matter how many times Sakura tried to avoid them, they'd pop again with another scheme.

"Why are they so against me, Tomoyo-chan?!" Sakura exclaimed. "Geez!"

"Well, Lady Meiling _was_ Xiaolang's future bride before you came. However, the Emperor and Empress decided to have you be the future Empress since you are a real princess and it might help the relationship between China and Japan. However, Lady Meiling was most displeased, along with Minmei. They had been working together to get Meiling to become Empress, and that, as Minmei was hoping, would help her become higher in status, even perhaps to one of a Lady of the Court," Tomoyo explained.

"So...Meiling is just using Xiaolang for...the throne!?" Sakura asked.

"No, Meiling does truly love her cousin and if she had to, could become his wife. I just think she's angry that not only will she not get the power, but someone else shall take away her cousin, who was engaged with her since they were babies."

"Wow...all their lives, they were engaged and suddenly..."

"Suddenly, it was changed. But don't worry about it, Sakura-hime," Tomoyo reassured. "It's not your fault and I'm sure, or at least hope, that Lady Meiling will soon see the error of her ways and you two can make peace. Along with Minmei."

"I suppose," Sakura said. "But still...I feel like with them two around in the meantime, I can't go anywhere! I'm prohibited to go outside the palace grounds and I'm stuck here, and even if I go anywhere in the palace, those two will be there!"

"Hmm..." Tomoyo looked thoughtful. "Perhaps, I _could _sneak you out of here..." She shook her head furiously. "What am I thinking!? We'd both get into trouble, _especially_ me! And I think I'm in hot water as it is!"

"Well, you could just tell them I commanded you to help me, and forced you to it. You won't get in trouble for that, I will. And the worst they could do is send me home, which I'm more than willing to accept." She took Tomoyo's hand and looked at her pleadingly. "Please Tomoyo-chan, even if it's just for a tiny bit, help me just escape this cage for just a little while. Please? I don't think...I can stand being here much longer...And if anything, like you said, you owe me!"

Tomoyo sighed. "I know something bad's going to happen, but it appears I have no choice. Follow me."

"Arigato Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"But here's the plan..." Tomoyo motioned Sakura closer and the two began whispering plans of Sakura's trip out of the palace.

----------

"Tomoyo-chan...are you sure we're in the right place?" Sakura questioned, pulling up her sleeve. The two were in a sort of dark alley far south of the palace, but still on the palace grounds. It was extremely narrow, and covered in leaves and vines. Sakura had changed into more normal clothes that Tomoyo had designed, and Tomoyo had done the same.

"Hai. I'm positive. See, look?" Tomoyo pointed at the end of the alley, in which a barely visible little door was hidden behind a bush.

"Oh!" Sakura clapped her hands in delight.

"I'll go in first." Tomoyo slipped into the alley and carefully pushed open the door. Sakura followed suit. When the two went through, they were on the road outside the palace.

"We made it!" Sakura cheered. Tomoyo shook her head. "Not yet Sakura-hime. Come, we must hurry!" Tomoyo bent low and started running along the side of the palace walls away. Sakura looked confused but did the same.

When the two were securely away, Tomoyo said, "Now we're safe. Outside the palace walls, we are still able to be caught."

"Arigato Tomoyo-chan, for showing me how to get out," Sakura said. "But...should you be going back now? I don't want you to be in trouble."

Tomoyo shook her head and smiled. "I'd get in trouble anyway, if they found you missing. If anything, I'm not going to let you wander around by yourself Sakura-hime."

Sakura grinned. "Arigato Tomoyo-chan, again!"

"Now come on!" Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hand. "I'll show you around!"

"Okay!" They went into some shops and Sakura talked to some of the people. She found the town to be quite fascinating. She played with some little kids and she and Tomoyo watched some musicians preforming on the streets. 

"Tomoyo-chan, this day was fun!" Sakura said, an hour later, when they finally had to head back. It was took risky to stay longer, and they might've already been found out.

"Hai, I agree. I think that any punishment would be worth it for this...well, almost." The two giggled and opened the little door back into othe palace.

"I hope we can do this again, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said, looking back at Tomoyo while going through the door. "This was really so much-" Sakura stopped when she bumped into something and fell back. 

"Sakura-hime! Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura got up. 

"Yes, but what was that...?" Sakura wondered. They peered into the door, and saw two eyes staring back at them.

"Hoe!" Sakura exclaimed. "What is that!?"

Tomoyo glared at the figure. "Who are you!?"

The figure stepped out into the light. "Don't worry, I come in peace."

Tomoyo gasped. "C-Could it be...!?" _It couldn't! Why would he...?_

"Xiaolang!" Sakura exclaimed. _What's he doing, sneaking out!?_

**AnimeAngel: **Well, what'd you think of this chapter? I **FINALLY** got it out! Yay! It's sort of short, and I was kind of rushing to get it done today. -_-;; Anywayz, don't forget to **READ** AND **REVIEW!!!!!!** 'Kay? *smile* Ja minna-chan!


	3. The Distant Cousin

Disclaimer: I don't own any Anime show. They belong to their rightful owners. Okay?  
  
AnimeAngel: Gomen nasai, for taking so long minna-chan! And arigato gozaimasu, to all those who reviewed! I really appreciate it.

Meaning of Love  
By AnimeAngel  
Chapter Three: The Distant Cousin

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. The future Emperor of China was _sneaking out _of his own home, the palace! And of all people, the cold, somewhat dignified Xiaolang!

"Xiaolang...what are you doing?" Sakura asked nervously, looking down. She was quite speechless and she noticed that Tomoyo had turned quite pale.

"Umm...I..." Xiaolang stammered. Then, his eyes narrow. "Wait a second...what are _you_ doing outside, _Princess__ Sakura?_" Xiaolang's voice changed back to a cooler, icy tone.

"I was...merely admiring the outside!" Sakura defeneded. Xiaolang raised his eyebrow.

"With a bag of little objects in one hand from the town? I think not."

"Well, how about you?" Sakura shot back. "The prince of a country running away! What do _ you _ have to say for yourself?"

"I have the right to be with my people," Xiaolang said indiginantly. "As for you...you were asked not to leave the palace grounds!"

"You're right...I was _asked._ But being only asked, I have the right to leave if I choose to, hmm?" Sakura countered.

Xiaolang narrowed his eyes and said in an icy voice, "You'd better watch how you act around here," he said. "This isn't Japan, your home."

Sakura glared right back. "I realize that, oh powerful future emperor," she said sarcastically. "For if I was at home, I wouldn't have to listen to _you._"

Xiaolang couldn't help but chuckled slightly in amusement. _This girl is quite strange,_ he thought. Considering he had always been home at the palace, the women surrounding him were either servants, his family, or ladies of high classes. He himself had not even been to all the parts of his own palace; he had never seen the servants quarters. He didn't even know that Tomoyo existed until Sakura arrived. Therefore, he had only been around women who called him Master or Prince, or his mother and tutors disciplining him. At yet, here was Sakura snapping back at him, which none other had been brave to do.

"What are you looking at?" Sakura asked. Xiaolang chuckled. 

"Nothing. You'd better get inside before they start looking for you," he said. 

"Where are _you_ going?" Sakura asked, curiousity finally getting the best of her.

"I don't see how that is any of your business," Xiaolang replied. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"It isn't, just as it isn't your business why I'm here."

Xiaolang walked past the two girls but then turned around and said, "Be careful when you're sneaking out." Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

"X-Xiaolang...?" 

"If you get caught, they'll most likely search the grounds and find this door out. I don't wish for this to be blocked, so...stay out of trouble," Xiaolang mumbled. Sakura smiled.

"Thank you."

Tomoyo followed Sakura back into the palace, after bowing before Xiaolang. And after he gave a slight smile in amusement, he walked off as well. However, all three had failed to notice the pair of sad eyes that was watching them.

----------

Sakura gulped as she took her seat at dinner next to Xiaolang. She was expecting the usual act from Meiling, but surprisingly, got none.

"Hello, Xiaolang," she said sweetly to Xiaolang, taking her seat across from him. She then glanced at Sakura. 

*sweatdrop* _Here it comes..._ Sakura thought.

"And hello to you, dear cousin," Meiling said politely.

Sakura nearly fell out of her chair, despite herself. _Did...Meiling just call me...cousin!?_

"Good evening to you as well," Sakura said, smiling. Meiling avoided her look as she started to eat.

"Excuse me," Xiaolang said, standing up. "The Princess Sakura and I must speak outside for a brief moment." He then took her by the hand and nearly dragged her outside.

"What do you want!?" Sakura asked.

"Did you...tell anyone...that I was, well...outside the palace?" Xiaolang asked.

"No, I wouldn't do that," Sakura said, shaking her head. Then, she paled. "Did...you?"

"No. I wouldn't do such a thing either, believe it or not," he added, noticing the incredulous look on Sakura's face.

"Really?" Sakura curtsied slightly. "...I suppose I should thank you then...Prince Xiaolang."

Xiaolang looked away and Sakura almost thought she saw a tint of a a blush on his cheeks. "Is the almighty Xiaolang blushing?" she teased. He frowned at her as she giggled.

"Well, we should be going back in. Thank you Xiaolang, for not telling anyone," Sakura said. And she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before going back.

_What...What is this feeling inside me? _ Xiaolang thought, his heart beating incredibly fast by just being kissed on the cheek by the Japanese princess! Never had he felt his heart beating at such a speed. 

----------

"Hoe! That was close tonight," Sakura said, lying on her bed after she explained what had happened at dinner to Tomoyo. 

"See, the prince isn't that bad," Tomoyo said, grinning slightly. Sakura scoffed.

"I still find him to be an arrogant man but..." She sighed and gave a small smile. "I suppose...I owe him my gratitude...although if he ever did tell, I'd have revenge back at him!"

*Knock* *Knock*

"Yes?" Tomoyo opened the door to reveal Xiaolang. And next to him was a handsome young man with blue hair and glasses. He smiled at the ladies.

"Hello...you must be the lovely Princess Sakura!" he said, bowing at the princess. She blushed lightly and nodded her head. "Y-Yes."

"And you are...?" He glanced at Tomoyo. She curtsied.

"I am Tomoyo, a...maid," she said.

"I see. Oh, I'm sorry, I have yet to introduce myself! I am Hiiragizawa Eriol, a duke from England."

"My, you speak Chinese quite well," Sakura said.

"As do you," he said. "I too, have studied many languages while growing up. So I am quite fluent in languages such as Chinese, English, Japanese, and etc."

"Sugoi!" Sakura exclaimed. "I mean, amazing!" she corrected, switching back to Chinese. "I too have studied various languages, but the only ones I feel fluent in are Chinese and Japanese."

Eriol turned to Xiaolang. "Xiaolang, she is a gem. She is perfect for you...perhaps you don't deserve her," he teased.

Xiaolang glared at the duke, but Sakura was almost sure she saw a hint of a blush. "Shut up Hiiragizawa, remember your position to mine."

"My position? Yes, I remember," Eriol said. "I am your friend, you are mine...I think that's the way it is, so I can tease you."

Sakura was almost shocked that the two could actually be friends. Eriol was so cheerful, nice, and seemed more outgoing than the serious, cold, silent Xiaolang.

"Yes, hard to believe, isn't it?" Eriol said, noticing Sakura's thoughtful and shocked expression. "But I've known Xiaolang here ever since we were young. It's a wonder that he hasn't killed me yet."

Sakura giggled and then realized something. "I'm sorry, but...Duke Hiiragizawa, why are you here?"

"Eriol is all that I need to be called, no titles or anything. And I am here to pay Xiaolang a visit, so I can meet his lovely empress."

He then turned his attention to Tomoyo, who was quietly waiting in the corner. "You, maid...what is your name again?"

"T-Tomoyo sir," she replied.

Eriol looked her over, and raised an eyebrow. "You are a maid, you say...?"

"Yes."

"Hmm...for a maid, you seem so well groomed, in a way of elegance similar to a lady of a court."

"Thank you sir, you are too kind," Tomoyo said, looking down to attempt to hide her face so her expression could not be seen. 

Eriol smiled. "I speak only the truth."

Sakura smiled. _Eriol is quite kind..._ She glanced at Xiaolang, who had his arms crossed with a somewhat annoyed look on his face. _Unlike Xiaolang._

Eriol noticed Sakura's glance at Xiaolang, and grinned. He then said quietly so only she could hear, "Xiaolang is not that bad, princess. Give him a shot, though his outer personality is cold, his heart is pure and his intentions are good...it's just you can't really see it right away."

Sakura slightly sweatdropped at his comment. _I can clearly tell what he means..._ She sweatdropped more when she felt the prince turn his face and his cold expression of monotonous feeling burning into her. _Must he look so serious? If he is truly pure and can ever be kind, then he must be a very good actor._

Xiaolang frowned when he saw Eriol talking to Sakura, and her glancing at him with uncertaintly. _Hiiragizawa talking to her can only lead to problems for me...damn._

----------

Eriol was going to stay at the palace for a couple of months as a visit. Sakura spent a lot of time with him talking, mostly in the gardens. She found him to be a very kind gentleman who seemed so mature and wise. Though it had only been a few days, he became one of her closest friends and she confided in him her feelings.

One day, she asked him, "How did you and Xiaolang meet, Eriol?"

Eriol smiled. "We're distant cousins but it would seem we grew up in different worlds. Xiaolang has always been so serious, so cold...when it comes to emotions and maintaining relationships, he has much to learn."

"You say he's truly kind inside, hmm?" Sakura said, giving a somewhat sarcastic laugh. "But ever since I arrived here, he has not been treating me very kindly...well, most of the time." _But then...was he blushing before? And his apology as well..._

"Don't worry princess," Eriol said. "He may seem like a cold, serious, stern man...he is also very confusing." Sakura sweatdropped. "I mean," Eriol smiled, "That he is a good person, it takes a while to find that out though. Though I do admit, I actually think he's kinder to you than most people...just you may not notice it."

"Thank you, Eriol," Sakura said. "And please...just call me Sakura."

"Thank you as well Sakura," Eriol said, and he took her hand and kissed it. 

"Hoe...?" Sakura blushed at the action. 

Then Eriol got up and asked, "Shall we go back inside?"

"O-Okay," Sakura replied and the two left the garden. Not noticing in the tree at the spot they were just at, Xiaolang was sitting and couldn't help but "accidentally" hear the conversation.

"...Hmph, that's just like something he would do." _What's this inner rage building up inside me...?_

----------

AnimeAngel: *yawn* So, what do you think? Was it an okay chapter? I hope so! *worried look* Please enjoy it and don't forget to REVIEW!!!


End file.
